At the present time, foam rollers exist. These are commonly used for such purposes as balance training, self-myofascial release, self-massage and stretching. Such foam rollers may also be used for golf swing practice, yoga and Pilates. These rollers may be provided in full cylindrical shape as well as a half-round foam roller version. These rollers can also be provided in various diameters and lengths.
It is an object of the present invention to improve the application of these rollers by incorporating a vibrating means therein. Thus, in accordance with one aspect of the present invention there is provided a therapeutic roller apparatus that comprises a rigid plastic roller member and a soft foam material sleeve that is adapted to fittingly mount about the rigid plastic roller member. The rigid plastic roller member preferably also has an inner tubular passage for fittingly receiving a vibration assembly. The vibration assembly includes, inter alia, an energy driven motor, preferably driven from an array of batteries and a weight that is coupled with the motor. The weight and motor together, when operated, provide a vibratory effect that is transferred through to the outer soft foam material sleeve.